glee_spotlightfandomcom-20200213-history
We Can't Stop
We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus is featured in Twerk It, the eight episode of season one. It is sung by Constance with backup from Naomi and five other Cheerios. Lyrics Naomi with Cheerios (Constance): It's our party, we can do what we want (Ooh-ooh) It's our party, we can say what we want (Ooh-ooh) It's our party, we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can screw who we want It's our party, we can do what we want (Ooh-ooh) It's our party, we can say what we want (Ooh-ooh) It's our party, we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can screw who we want (Eh-eh) Constance: Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere Hands in the air like we don't care 'Cause we came to have so much fun, now Got somebody here, might some get some now If you're not ready to go home Can I get a “hell no”? (Naomi: Hell no!) 'Cause we're gonna go all night 'Till we see the sunlight, alright So la-da-di-da-di We like to party Dancing with Molly Doing whatever we want This is our house This is our rules Constance (Naomi): And we can't stop (Oh, woah) And we won't stop (Oh, woah) Can't you see it's we who own the night? Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life? And we can't stop (Oh, woah) And we won't stop (Oh, woah) We run things, things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody, yeah, yeah Naomi with Cheerios: It's our party, we can do what we want It's our party, we can say what we want Is our party, we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can screw who we want Naomi: Eh, eh Constance: To my home girls, here with the big butt Shaking it like we in a strip club Remember only God can judge ya' Forget the haters, 'cause somebody loves ya' And everyone in line in the bathroom Trying to get a line in the bathroom We all so turnt up here Getting turnt up yeah, yeah So la-da-di-da-di We like to party Dancing with Molly Doing whatever we want This is our house This is our rules Constance (Naomi): And we can't stop (Oh, woah) And we won't stop (No, woah) Can't you see it's we who own the night? Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life? And we can't stop (Oh, woah) And we won't stop (Oh, woah) We run things, things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody, yeah, yeah Cheerios: It's our party, we can do what we want It's our party, we can say what we want It's our party, we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can screw who we want, eh-eh Constance: It's our party, we can do what we want to It's our house, we can love who we want to It's our song, we can sing if we want to It's my mouth, I can say what I want to Say yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah And we can't stop, yeah And we won't stop, oh Can't you see it's we who own the night? Can't you see it's we who 'bout that light? And we can't stop, no, oh And we won't stop, oh, woah We run things, things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah Trivia * Many of Miley's fans believed the lyric was "dancing with Molly", whereas others believed it was "dancing with Miley". Miley Cyrus confirmed (http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1709303/miley-cyrus-we-cant-stop-molly.jhtml) in June 2013 that the lyric is "dancing with Miley", however, Jaymie Michele decided to go with "dancing with Molly" for the version featured on the show because she felt it better represented Constance's character, and a part of her story we are yet to see. ** In July 2013, Cyrus announced that her previous confirmation to the lyric being “dancing with Miley” was all a lie, and the lyric is in fact “dancing with Molly” like many suspected. http://www.tmz.com/2013/07/22/miley-cyrus-ecstasy-mdma-molly-we-cant-stop